


Immortal But for a Breath

by Star_dancer54



Series: Dear god old stuff. Like, seriously old. [34]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death... kinda, M/M, Other, it's the end of the world as we know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-10
Updated: 2005-11-10
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_dancer54/pseuds/Star_dancer54
Summary: It was the final night...





	Immortal But for a Breath

**Author's Note:**

> For Slythindor100's Challenge 3: Immortality

It was the final night, and they all wanted to enjoy it as much as possible. People danced about the bonfire, and those that could play instruments did so. Loose, flowing clothing covered slim graceful bodies, and shining amulets and jewels sparked in the cavorting flames.

It was so beautiful.

The grove was closed to no one- all could join, magical or non-. It did not matter who you were, for this was a true celebration.

In the tangle of bodies and movement of limbs, two figures find eachother. After a still moment, the Light and the Dark link hands and dance together.

Harry slides his hands down Draco's sides and sways lustily to the music, his other side spinning lazily about him. Draco can't help but smile, lifting his hands up to rejoice.

The magic is rising.

Soon there will be no more, but for the moment, they dance. In their dance, they are immortal, and nothing can touch them. That is how they are remembered; their dance is clearly visible, and no one shall forget their last moment on this plane.

So they dance, and the world ends.


End file.
